


The package of dreams

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Heavenly Pair, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes things just happen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-05-20  
> Creation: 2020-05-20  
> Creation: 2020-05-23 & 2020-08-03

When his colleagues had suggested going out tonight Yukimura had declined with a smile. Like always. That he had ended up going anyway was only due to the non-so-gentle reminder that it was to be a half-birthday party and it would be exceedingly rude, more so than normal, as it was also for their soon to be transferring head of department.

Now, sitting in the darkest corner at one of the dance tables Yukimura clearly regretted not having been rude. It was a dance club, yes. But it was also a strip club. And no one had told him they would watch men! Yukimura sincerely hoped he would make it out again without a visible hard-on. For all their sakes.

The guy who came on after their third round of drinks was lean but muscular and Yukimura couldn't help wetting his lips while his eyes travelled downward to the package. Fuck, that one was hung! 

The sway of the guy's hips proved to be too much all too soon and Yukimura dragged his eyes back up to mysterious brown eyes and full lips, the rest being swallowed by some type of mask. Yukimura hoped that thing would come off towards the end but for now he enjoyed the view, having decided that he couldn't possibly not watch this gorgeous creature. 

With every removed item Yukimura's breath seemed to disappear further until he could only hold it in giddy anticipation when the pants were finally dropped to reveal a black leather thong and the package probably everyone in this room envied. 

Yukimura swallowed thickly, acutely aware of how tight his own slacks had become. But then the stripper looked straight at him, bowed and removed his mask, staring him in the eye for just a moment before sauntering back towards the curtain and vanishing behind black velvet, taking the remnants of Yukimura's breath with him, who promptly fell out of his chair in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking back to the night before had Yukimura still groaning in sheer embarrassment. Not only for himself but also for the people who had been there to witness it. In retrospect a hard-on would have been the easier choice.

Finding himself walking aimlessly through his apartment once again, Yukimura decided that it was high time to stop this deranged behavior and even slapped himself once. Not that it helped. His mind still showed him long expanses of creamy skin, legs so beautifully sculpted you could drown at the sight and the package of dreams. 

This was bad. Really bad. Time for a shower.

The shower did help - as long as it lasted. Right after stepping out though, Yukimura brought himself to orgasm with barely a touch. Just the thought of the stripper being enough.

Dragging himself back into the general direction of his bedroom he stopped sharply when his eyes fell onto a small mountain of old paperwork. He had meant to sort this for ages but - right on top of it - lay a small book he hadn't remembered in just as long. His phone book from middle school. And in it, of course, all the numbers of the former rivals he could get his hands on at the time. He just hoped this particular number hadn't changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukimura should have known that this might happen. But nothing - not even his dreams - could have prepared him for how utterly good it was.

The bluenette was already on his hands and knees, taking a third finger in prep for 'the package' to finally hit home. 

When the phone call had been made, Tezuka hadn't been surprised at all and immediately suggested a discreet hotel. How should Yukimura have declined?

Now however, he was really at the end of his wits and desperate for that damn cock to fill him up. Never mind that sweet and understanding Tezuka - who would have thought about the first - had already tried taking off the edge by blowing him. Twice. But his poor cock, the stupid thing, had hardened again almost immediately, leaving his brain to start the elated holiday it was so close on getting.

''Almost. Hang in there.''

Yukimura wanted to huff but it came out more like a mewl, especially when Tezuka inserted a fourth finger. Damn him!

''Just put it in already. I'll be fine.''

''No.''

Yukimura didn't need to see the face to know how firm every syllable was meant. Tezuka hadn't unlearned the gift of captaincy. And that made him even more hot. But it wasn't beneath Yukimura to whine in certain situations. Only when it was really important of course. Like now.

''It's really ok. I've taken lovers before. I can handle it. Just put it in.''

There was silence for a moment while all movement stopped. Then everything resumed like in slow motion.

''I don't believe you.''

A fifth finger was added and Yukimura groaned loudly. At this rate he'd come without ever having tasted that dreamy thing.

''Please, Tezuka. I'm begging you. Put. It. In.''

There was a chuckle before soft hands slowly made him sit up again, the fingers having vanished without being noticed, and Tezuka proceeded to lay down on his back, stretching like a cat. And smiling for fucks sake!

''I want you to ride me, Yukimura. Take a good, long look then sit down and take it inch by inch until you hit bottom.''

Yukimura wasn't sure if his face could flush more or if his cock would explode before that. Tezuka was a fucking tease and so bloody good at talking dirty.

Yukimura was in heaven.

Taking the time to look as instructed, the former captain of Rikkai resigned himself to admitting that he probably had needed the prep. Tezuka was huge! Even more than what had been visible in the club. And so beautifully hard.

''Inch by inch, Yukimura. Make me feel as good as I did while you watched me last night.''

Yukimura whimpered. Damn him for being so fucking good at this!

Following orders once again, the bluenette gritted his teeth at the initial entry. The thick head refused to go in on the first try, so Yukimura added his hand to hold it still then pushed down again. Slowly. Agonizingly slowly. Feeling every ridge. Even the pulsation in the vein. If he didn't imagine the last part. 

''Fuck!''

Tezuka smiled.

''Indeed.''

When he was half-way down it got even more difficult, his channel outright refusing to be stretched further. And Yukimura cursed every single one of his past lovers for not having had such a long and thick cock to play with before. 

He loved the resistance. The overwhelming stretch. The sheer need he was experiencing. 

Tezuka apparently had a good idea what he was thinking about and put his hands on either side of Yukimura's hips.

''You're not done yet.''

Yukimura's voice was strained but determined.

''No.''

''Then take me in now. One push only.''

Tezuka was crazy. He must be for even suggesting such a thing but Yukimura had to be just as crazy for considering it. That damn thing was huge! Impossibly so. And now a challenge had been added to the mix. A challenge both knew Yukimura would never refuse.

Taking a deep breath he slid partway off again before putting all the strength his body still had left into catapulting himself down, letting gravitation help, then only heard his own, agonized sounding howl. 

When a few pieces of his mind finally came back, Yukimura was half laying on Tezuka's stomach, cock still buried to the balls inside his ass.

''Fuck, Yukimura.''

At least Tezuka sounded out of breath as well. 

The hands had apparently changed position and were now making soothing circles on his back. 

''Are we continuing?''

The question was soft, too soft for it not having happened before and Yukimura could only guess on how many lovers had left that poor cock to fend for itself before today. 

''You can bet we are. I'm not escaping from this and neither are you.''

He had never seen Tezuka's eyes light up but swore he would do it again as often as possible. And if the situation had been anything but, he would have kissed those lips senseless right now. But first things first and a tease of his own making - for a change.

''You better start on helping me with this though. I think my riding skills aren't as perfected as I thought.''

Tezuka's mouth curled into a smile.

''Then I'll make sure to train you, as well as keep you in training.''

Yukimura didn't have time to think on the last part, nor the implication, before his body was flipped to the side and hammered into the mattress. 

Heaven.


End file.
